Third Time's The Charm
by HostessWithTheMostest
Summary: Three encounters in which Steve and Tony's fighting gets progressively worse until the taunt wires of their frustrations finally snap. Hopefully they don't kill each other in the process, or anyone else. However, the team, Pepper, and possibly even JARVIS would like nothing more than to put a bullet in their heads and end the contstant alpha-male routine. Stony.
1. First Encounter

The first time was embarrassing... but an accident.

It had been right after a debriefing. Steve and Tony had been at it again, getting in each other's faces and practically screaming their lungs out, both men red in the face. The hallway was cleared out – save for one no-nonsense redhead trying to get to the break room – from fear of being pummeled by a fuming Captain America or shot at by an over-angered Iron Man or worse; both. It didn't help that they hadn't had time to change out of their uniforms/armor.

Natasha had no clue what the hell they were arguing about – as they both had a nasty habit of veering off topic and nit-picking (more like stabbing) at each other's problems and flaws – but she was having none of it. Plus, the medical ward was currently out of aspirin or anything related. As she walked past the two, she kicked one of Steve's feet out far enough that he tumbled forward, completely caught off guard, and into Tony. The blond's lips crashed into the brunette's and all was finally silent. Natasha walked into the break room with a blissful half-smile-half-smirk on her face, scaring the shit out of the two new guards in there. (However, they didn't move to leave, as both knew the two alpha-males were still out in the hall.)

Steve's face went arguably three shades redder and Tony's eyes shot wide, but he didn't blush. Tony Stark doesn't – never has, never will – blush. There was a good 30 second's hesitation before their brains finally decided to work and the two practically knocked each other down trying to get away from the other. Panting heavily, they just kind of stared at each other so long that the guards in the break room thought Natasha had put a bullet through their skulls on her way through. Although not surprising, it was still a scary thought.

"That didn't happen." Steve said quickly, standing up straight.

"What didn't happen?" Tony replied, clearly feeling like Steve felt but trying to hide it behind a playful glimmer in his eye. Steve nodded and the two parted ways briskly, each exiting through opposite ends of the hall. It was only then that the guards poked their heads into the hallway, looking this way and that but finding no dead bodies or any traces of blood. They exhaled in relief but nearly fell over each other suddenly as Natasha came up behind them and asked with amusement and an evident smirk on her face, "Is the coast clear yet?"

* * *

_Haven't done any sort of multi-chapter anything for a while now, so here it goes! It's rather short, sorry about that! Second part should be up tomorrow. :P Let me know what you guys think, yeah? (I'd really appreciate it!)_

_Also, find the entire series here on my Tumblr too!: musicallullaby dot tumblr dot com/tagged/3xcharm  
_


	2. Second Encounter

The second time was elevated and completely out of anger.

Tony was down in his lab as per usual when Pepper made her way down hauling a very uncomfortable-looking Steve behind her.

"Look, Miss Potts, I-"

"Save it, Steve. I'm sick of this fighting between you two. It's time _I _did something." Pepper shot back furiously, yanking open the door to the lab.

"Sir, Miss Potts and Mister Rogers are here." JARVIS informed Tony over his earpiece. He was welding at the moment, so it was necessary he was able to communicate with his AI properly.

"Send them out, JARVIS, I have- Hey!" Tony cried out upon being grabbed roughly by his ankle and hauled out from under whatever contraption he was currently working on on his crawler. He jumped up and immediately starting shouting when he saw it was Steve.

"What the hell, Rogers?!"

"Don't start, Tony. I asked him to do it." Pepper snapped. Her look rivaled Natasha's and instantly shut Tony up. Not because of her look, but because he knew to shut up when Pepper used that tone. It said, 'Shut up or _I_ will be the one to drop you out of a window this time. And _I_ know how to disable JARVIS.' And here he thought he had specifically told JARVIS to remind him to change the AI's security settings.

"You two have been fighting nonstop since you met each other and it's driving _everyone _crazy!" Pepper threw out her arms as if to emphasize her meaning of 'everyone'. "I'm surprised JARVIS hasn't piped up about it yet!"

"Correction, Miss Potts. I've told Master Stark about everyone's unsettling feelings towards his and Mister Rogers' daily spats." JARVIS intervened in his usual monotone but matter-of-fact computer voice.

"Even the damn AI, Tony! Steve!" Upon being called out, Steve stood at attention. He knew better than to interject at the moment. Tony, however, didn't care.

"Oh, so _I'm _instantly the bad guy here?" Tony roared at her. "Do you have any damn idea what I have to go through with him?! Always hounding me about _my_ habits!" His hand flew out towards the Captain in an accusing manner.

"Tony, that's enough." Steve said suddenly in his 'Captain voice', not liking the way the other man addressed Pepper. He sure as hell wouldn't interrupt anyone else, but Stark was a different matter entirely. He took a half- step in front of the woman, half-shielding her in case the situation got out of hand. And he had a feeling that it quickly would.

"Oh, _yes_," Tony snarked coolly. "Playing the hero as always, _Captain_."

"Tony, I'm warning you,"

"About _what_?! That the oh-so-loving-and-would-never-hurt-a-fly Captain _fucking _America would dare hurt someone else?" he knew Steve would, though, if only to protect someone – even from themselves. But Tony was too enraged to care. He stepped closer to Steve, hands balling and then unballing only to repeat the two-step pattern.

"Don't." Steve's tone was one hinting punishment. Rightfully deserved punishment, but punishment nonetheless.

"Dammit Tony, would you just listen for once?!" Pepper shrieked, fearful at what the two would do to each other. She had her arms in front of her to shield herself quickly if necessary. Tony ignored her.

"Don't what, pretty boy?" he said venomously, puffing out his chest against Steve's. His brown eyes aflame and staring up into equally fiery blue ones. His anger silently boiled at the fact that he was so much shorter than Steve; his ego just wouldn't take it – couldn't take it. The playboy had no idea what the hell what he was doing – it was like the thinking and reasoning portion of his brain had been severed from the rest of him – but his hands moved of their own accord.

The two men once again locked lips for the second time in two months and they were completely oblivious when Peppers squeaked loudly. She stood there red-faced for a few seconds, composed herself, and then turned heel and nearly ran out of the room. She had JARVIS lock it once she was back up in the main room and away from the overwhelming air of sexual tension, actually able to breathe.

Instead of pushing each other away, though, the two clawed each other closer. A table slightly shook as Steve forced them against it. He pushed as much anger as he could into the kiss, into Tony. And Tony pushed back. When they broke for air, they did so for only a moment before they were attacking each other with their mouths again. They bit at each other's necks, lips, and jaw bones, quickly moving on to shoulders. Tony shivered and growled when Steve bit down rather hard on the side of his neck, but Tony repaid him with a flourishing bruise at the junction of Steve's neck and shoulder.

Steve could have sworn he heard his shirt rip somewhere along the way but he couldn't tell for sure. Meanwhile, Tony was briefly thankful (somewhere in the corner of his rapidly fading mind) that JARVIS knew better than to record this. However, the two quickly banished most of their coherent thoughts when they decided to try and tear at each other's clothes; Steve actually managing to rip Tony's shirt off with ease.

The inventor was just about thrown onto the top of the table by the super soldier. In response, he wrapped his legs in a vice-like grip around the other's hips. He snarled when Steve forced his arms off of him, fingers digging into his biceps, and Steve's mouth nipping around his arc reactor. It was a strange sensation. Not painful, but not _exactly _pleasant. The Captain was just about to – literally – rip Tony's pants off when JARVIS's voice suddenly sounded.

"Sirs, Director Fury is requesting an emergency meeting at once. Baton Rouge is being held hostage by mutated amphibians."

Steve growled and peeled Tony's legs off of him. He stormed out of the lab and up the stairs without a backwards glance, leaving Tony winded, pissed off, and unbearably horny on top of the lab table.

* * *

_Something a bit longer :B Sexual frustration and Tony being beaten at his own game ftw!_


	3. Third Encounter

The third time was full of firsts but not entirely unexpected.

It was nearly winter in Manhattan and Steve and Tony were starting to get tired of their... whatever this was. They were as distant as ever but surprisingly quiet about it. It was getting to the point where even Steve was starting to block himself off from everyone else. Fury was pissed. It was then that Thor finally said something – about Steve's growing distance from the team anyway.

"The Captain is becoming very distant. It's troublesome," he said evenly when Fury had walked out of the room, Steve with him. Tony turned away, Natasha sighed in exasperation, and Clint just shrugged. Thor's brow furrowed, for he was trying to get Tony to say _something. _

"It does not aid in our battles, Man of Iron. It hinders them, in fact. What troubles have you bestowed upon one another, you and the Captain?" Thor inquired, his tone suggesting that this time, he wouldn't yield to Tony's ignorance. Tony was instead captivated by the clouds floating past the window. They looked like they were going to bring rain to the city which in turn would-

"Tony!" Natasha snipped, her hands slamming on the table and she stood, ready to strangle the man. "Answer him, dammit!" Tony didn't flinch. Clint's eyes darted over to them before darting to Thor and back. For once, Thor took the hint.

"Lady Natasha, calm yourself. We mustn't fight amongst each other more than we have been." Thor was now starting to sound very much like his father. And good thing too, because tensions were running high and now was not the time to be losing their heads.

"Nat, listen to the Thunder God, will ya? You know Tony isn't going to listen." Natasha shot Clint a look of warning, but sat down.

"Our 'troubles'," Tony said without turning around, making air quotes with his fingers. "Are none of your concern."

"They are when the rest of the team starts suffering," Natasha said, her voice even but deadly. Tony, as usual, brushed it off. Everyone in the room kept their eyes trained on him as he got up and walked out calm as ever. Thor and Clint pretended to be interested in the recent weather, almost instantly murmuring to each other when they heard the ever ominous clicking of Natasha's gun.

–

Tony walked through the halls in silence, which even he had to admit was rare for him. He was usually talking to someone or didn't look quite so serious. As a result, most people moved out of his way when he passed as they didn't know what to expect of the usually cocky playboy when he was in this mood. For all they knew, he could shank them in the neck with a pen without even batting an eyelash and continue on as if nothing had happened. And there they would be, on the floor bleeding out with shocked spectators all around just standing there staring after the inventor.

So staying out of the way seemed like a better – and safer – idea.

Meanwhile, Fury was finishing interrogating Steve. The Captain just wasn't in the mood to deal with this today, so most of his answers had been one-worded or else they were very short sentences. Fury was pissed – as usual – that Steve (him of all people!) wasn't cooperating. And frankly, he wasn't in too good of a mood either. With a final, "I'm watching you.", he stalked down the hall, leaving Steve alone and in an even more sour mood.

One part of him wanted to go apologize for being so uncooperative. Being the obedient soldier he was, he felt a little off not working with his superiors. Although... a bigger part of him just wanted to punch something, regretting not yelling, "Fuck you!" at Fury's retreating form before he disappeared through a doorway. Still, there was a part of him that was downright confused and mortified at his own thoughts. And, of course, his and Tony's situation.

Steve stiffened at the thought of _Tony_, which led to the last time he went into his lab... which was mostly Pepper's fault. But Steve really didn't blame her, and in fact, he wanted to give her a huge hug for not mentioning it (bless her heart) around him. But she didn't really get a chance to seeing as he never really saw her much after that – whether it be from embarrassment or sheer coincidence he didn't know.

_Anyway_, he thought before suddenly realizing he didn't have a clue as to where he was. He knew he had a habit of pacing when he was thinking, but he didn't really notice how bad it had gotten. Again, he didn't know whether it had gotten worse from the fighting or just as time went on. Boy was he confused. Angry a little, okay a lot, but still confused. It was as if he had rocks in his head as of late. Like a certain inventor he knew...

The phrase, "Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear." suddenly ran through his head as he went to walk through a doorway and found himself instead face to face with none other than that certain inventor. More or less.

"Mr. Stark." Steve spoke stiffly.

"Captain." Tony replied in a hard voice.

"Small world," Steve said.

"Small _aircraft_." Tony corrected. It was true, this aircraft certainly was no helicarrier, but Steve wouldn't give him that satisfaction by saying it aloud (as stupid a topic as it was). So he just shrugged.

"Tell me, Cap, what did Fury want with his loyal lapdog?"

"The usual; telling me what a great leader I am for the team."

"You're full of shit, Rogers."

"Certainly and significantly less than you, Stark." Tony was certainly a little more than surprised at how well Steve was dishing up and throwing out comebacks – certainly touchy ones at that – but he didn't show it. The tension in the air was palpable as an uncomfortable silence settled between the two, growing with each passing second like a balloon being overfilled with combustible fumes. It was only a matter of time before it popped; violently.

"I don't know what my dad ever saw in you," Tony said suddenly, his face darkening. "Certainly _you're _not the one that bastard was-"

"You're father was a brilliant man, Anthony. Certainly seemed a lot nicer to me. Nicer than you, anyway."

Tony flinched at his full name being used and how much malice Steve put behind it.

"Really? Because all I remember of him was the alcohol. And the way he would _constantly. Talk. About. You._" With every word, Tony stabbed him in the chest with his finger, his voice climbing in volume. Steve shoved him back, not hard, but not softly either.

"Stop it," he said with an angry frown on his face as he watched Tony stagger slightly. The brunette bared his teeth and threw a punch, which was probably very, very stupid, but he wasn't exactly being very reasonable at that moment. Steve shifted and let it hit him in the chest and he was surprised at how hard Tony could actually hit as most of the air left his lungs. Maybe there was something behind that suit of armor after all – strength wise, that is.

Steve wasn't one to get into fist fights easily, especially since his changing into a superhuman. One punch was the equivalent of a brick wall or two and he never had an appetite for violence, except for when it came to protecting. He wasn't going to hit Tony back, he was just going to walk away and be the bigger man. However, Tony wouldn't let him just walk away, throwing one punch after another and becoming cocky as usual. And then Steve decided that he was just _done _and decided that Tony certainly needed to be reminded just who he was up against. He was _done _being pushed around and yelled at by this arrogant bastard, and he was _so done _with his attitude. In all, he was just _done _with the fighting. He knew that solving violence with more violence was never a good thing, but he threw the punch into Tony's gut anyway, hoping that when he was trying to recover, he could talk some sense into his painfully thick head. Tony doubled over, nearly falling, as planned.

"Tony, listen to me, this just can't go on like this-"

"Shut _up_!" Tony roared with as much as he could muster from his slouched position against the wall. He tried to come at Steve again, but Steve grabbed his wrist, spinning him, and then throwing him back-first into another wall. He took Tony's other wrist and pinned both of them against the wall.

Tony gasped as the air whooshed out of his lungs and he panted, his chest heaving painfully. The throbbing in his abdomen wasn't pleasant either.

"_Damn _it, Tony! Listen!" Tony paused to glare at him. But only because he had cussed, which was something he never usually did. He didn't want to listen, though. He _wanted_ to shoot Steve in the foot, backhand him, scream in his face, and most importantly, fuck him until he was bleeding and cursing like an angry teenager desperate to be heard. So, Tony pushed his lips against the Captain's roughly.

So _this _was how he was going to be, hm? Steve thought, his anger growing slightly. Fine.

Steve pushed back, taking Tony's bottom lip between his teeth and biting until he tasted blood. Tony tried to shove his tongue into the Captain's mouth once he released the lip, but Steve blocked him, shoving his own tongue down Tony's throat instead. The inventor fisted his hands. He was frustrated about where this was going but not being able to touch the other man. He tried moving his arms, but to no avail. The Captain had the Iron Man in an iron grip. Oh how he hated irony.

Tony hissed when Steve bit the side of his neck. He tried arching his back, but that only made the Captain move away, denying him of any contact beside his hands. Steve looked him in the eyes and Tony felt his stomach drop at what he saw in the blue orbs.

"You know, this would be _really _awkward if anyone found us like this, for you, I mean. It'd be pretty normal for me- ah!" he was cut off as Steve yanked him roughly into a nearby room. It looked as if it was one of the many break rooms, but it didn't matter. He locked the door behind them and pushed Tony back up against the nearest wall, lips bruising Tony's again. This time, though, Steve used his hands to pull at Tony's shirt while the brunette relished in the freedom of his own hands. He tangled his fingers in the blond locks and tugged, forcing a growl out of Steve who then practically threw Tony down – again – on the table in the middle of the room. In a small part of his mind he hoped it wouldn't collapse.

And just like back in the lab, Tony wound his legs tightly around the hips of the taller man as he bent and nipped at the inventor's jaw. Tony forced himself not to shudder. Instead, he occupied himself with ripping open Steve's plaid shirt, the buttons popping off and dropping to the floor to roll under the counters or fridge or something. His hands ran wild over Steve's skin, loving the feeling of muscles rippling under his touch. Steve let the shirt fall off and onto the floor. He ripped Tony's shirt – the playboy's favorite Black Sabbath one; oh, Steve was gonna die after this – and he licked around the arc reactor again.

"Fucking hell, Steve, knock that off!" Tony was breathless as he spoke. Seeing as it annoyed the other so much, Steve continued doing it, causing Tony to groan in irritation. Tony dug his nails into Steve's shoulder and finally got him to stop. However, that only made Steve go after one of the pink buds now hardened on Tony's chest. The iron hero pulled the soldier's hair in response.

"You know, for someone who's probably never done this before...," Tony trailed off. "You must be pretty pissed."

Steve bit, causing Tony to yelp and mutter a, "Yeah, you're pissed." to the ceiling. Steve captured his lips, letting his hands trail down Tony's chest, over the arc, and further on to the hem of his pants. But, unlike Tony thought, he didn't stop. Instead, Steve continued on the his crotch, rubbing the very prominent bulge there. Tony thought his head might explode and the denim wasn't helping any. He silently wondered how the hell he had ended up on the bottom, and not the top, when he felt his pants being undone and pulled down, suddenly realizing that he had chosen to go commando today on a mere whim. Well, fuck.

"Slow down there, cowboy," Tony said as evenly as he could with his cock being pumped.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Steve said, looking up at him with burning eyes. Yeah, he was still pretty pissed.

"Well, y'know, I'm the one to usually tooaahh..." Tony writhed under Steve's touches. _Good hell_, they sure don't make virgins like they used to.

"Not today, _pretty boy_." Oh, now he was just being smart. Steve swallowed whatever Tony was going to say next, his tongue once again invading the other's mouth. Tony pulled Steve closer, then pulled back suddenly.

"I'm all for angry sex and everything, but you'll need to remove your pants." Tony was panting furiously by now. The two stared at each other and Steve _smirked_ and if that just wasn't the sexiest thing Tony had ever seen in the middle of foreplay and _oh god_. Steve straightened up and Tony heard the Captain's pants drop and suddenly there was another cock against his.

"Better?" Sarcasm was practically dripping off the blond's tongue.

Tony could hardly breathe. He nodded instead. Sure he had slept with a lot of people – a few men included – but _shit_, none of them had ever done _this_. Steve pumped both of them and Tony swore he was going insane. After a few moments Steve stopped and pulled away.

"What the hell now, Rogers?" Tony asked, his anger starting to come back full force. His jaw nearly dropped when Steve grabbed one of his legs and hooked it on his shoulder. Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_.

"What, no lube?"

"Unless you happen to have any, then no."

"Right back pocket, and make it quick," Tony said. Steve gave him an incredulous look, but lowered the brunette's leg. He knew he probably should've expected it with as many women Tony brought back to the tower, but still... He picked up Tony's jeans, and just like he'd said, in the right back pocket was a bottle of strawberry lube.

"The ladies have a thing for it." Tony defended when he saw Steve's look. He shook his head, trying not to laugh. Thankfully, he trumped the laughter. He almost squirted some onto his fingers, but looked back up at Tony, who was looking down at him expectantly. Then he decided Tony needed some punishing for his actions as of late. He held the bottle out to him.

"I'm sure you can prep yourself," Steve told him, his face blank and his tone adding to his seriousness. Tony laughed.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." Tony stared at him for a heartbeat.

"You really _are _serious."

"I'm pretty sure I already said I was," Steve retorted, taking Tony's hand and squirting some lube onto it. _Shit_. Tony eyed him as he spread the lube with his thumb. There was no doubting that kind of seriousness. But, being the tease that he was – he didn't have a reputation as a ladies' man for nothing – he decided that two could play at this game.

"Fine," Tony said, moving his hand down and his fingers between his cheeks. Steve watched as the inventor opened his legs further, moving his fingers inside his hole. He became more than a little flustered as Tony let his head fall back, making sure to stretch himself and show off as much as possible at the same time. He let out a few good moans, rolling his hips up into the air. He gasped when his fingers twisted _just right_, although he completely missed Steve's hungry expression, and when his eyebrow arched at the gasp. He didn't think he'd be able to take much more of this, especially when Tony started to writhe, just about fucking his own fingers and _dammit _Steve couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled his fingers out.

"Looked like you were having a little too much fun," Steve said when Tony gave him a cocky questioning look. The brunette smirked and shrugged. Steve uncapped the lube again, spreading a generous amount onto his own length and once again hooking Tony's leg onto his shoulder. The slighter man was practically shaking in anticipation; getting ready to be fucked nine ways to Sunday by an American legend could do that to a person. And here he thought it'd be the other way around.

Steve pushed all the way in in one quick motion, causing both of them to cry out. That probably wasn't such a good idea, he thought. He heard Tony murmuring something and looked down at him; he had his eyes closed, his lips moving slightly.

"Speak up," Steve said.

"Move already and I might," Tony retorted. Fair enough. Tony's eyes opened as Steve started moving, and Steve stared into the deep brown while the inventor's arms encircled his neck. Tony stare back into blue and before he knew it, Steve's lips had claimed his again. Though not with quite as much force as before.

They kept a steady rhythm; Steve would pull out, then push back in and Tony would roll his hips to meet him. The only sounds were their breathing, the smack of skin against skin, and of course the shaking of the table that sometimes moved slightly, causing a soft squeak against the floor. But occasionally there would be a groan. And then suddenly, Steve shifted his hips, pushed in – Tony meeting him in perfect sync – and the man beneath him cried out loudly. In fact it was so sudden, Steve almost stopped in surprise.

"Fuckin' hell, Rogers, if you stop now I'll make you wish you were never booooaaahh!" Steve had obliged, his hips snapping at the same angle. Their pattern quickly crumbled as Tony was too eager for his own good and pushed against Steve almost without him having to do anything. Steve snickered and Tony threw him a dirty look.

"Move, Steve," Tony hissed. And Steve moved. Not just because the shorter man told him to, but because he also needed release, and dammit he was going to have it. By this point, Tony had hooked his other leg around the Captain's hip. They moved in a broken rhythm, their movements becoming frantic and kisses turning desperate as they neared their release. Tony reached down, but hit hand was batted away by Steve.

"Tsk, tsk," Steve said, grabbing Tony's cock and pumping it. Tony gave him another dirty look before letting his head fall back over the edge of the table – damn, this is a short table, he thought – when Steve alternated between a loose and tight grip. Neither was going to last much longer, but being the stubborn men they were, each was going to try and make the other lose it first. Steve thought he had it in the bag when Tony tightened around him. Needless to say, Steve lost. Tony came quickly after, dirtying Steve's hand and both of their stomachs. Steve hauled Tony to the floor and they sat on the linoleum or whatever the hell it was trying to steady their breathing; Steve's back was against a cupboard and Tony was between his legs, forehead resting on his chest.

"Mind blowing, Cap. I must say, for a virgin, you... wow," Tony said, breathless. Steve's pride swelled just a little despite himself.

"I can see why women love you so much," Steve replied in a similar breathless tone. "Don't think that this means I'm going to let you have anymore in the house, though. Besides Miss Potts, of course." Tony raised his head to look him in the eyes, noticing that same serious glint.

"Just promise me we can have sex down in the lab sometime. I liked what we had going down there."

Steve rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Fine. But I'd better not catch you with a recording of it on any of your computers or devices."

* * *

_Woohoo! Finished! Anyway, this took a __**lot **__longer to write than I expected my goodness. Hope you guys like it! :B _


End file.
